Ven conmigo
by Sirl.19
Summary: Kirtash descubre quién es Victoria, en Alemania. La escena narrada en el libro, centrada en Kirtash, en lugar de en Victoria. K  por precaución.


_**Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo. Algo que no sea únicamente para mí, al menos. Estaba releyendo el libro, y reconozco que es una escena que siempre me ha llamado la atención. Y explorar el punto de vista de Kirtash es algo fascinante. No tengo suficiente imaginación como para crear una historia de la nada, así que, de momento, me conformo con reescribir una de mis escenas favoritas. **_

**Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes, lugares y acontecimientos pertenecen a Laura Gallego García. _**

_Unas centésimas de segundo después, el filo de la espada de Kirtash rozaba su cuello._

[…]

Los ojos azules de Kirtash se clavaron en los ojos oscuros de Victoria. Descubrió una tenue luz en el fondo de los ojos de la chica. ¿Qué era aquella luz?

El chico frunció el ceño, levemente extrañado. Introdujo su conciencia el la mente de su presa, y notó como ella trataba de resistirse, sin conseguirlo.

Ella respiró hondo. Kirtash no se había movido, seguía sosteniendo la espada, que acariciaba el cuello de la chica, amenazante. Solo debía presionar un poco más...

Kirtash ladeó la cabeza. Seguía mirando a Victoria. «Esa luz...» ¿Qué podía ser? No estaba seguro, pero empezaba sospecharlo. Y si era cierto, entonces...

—Tengo que matarte, ¿lo sabías?

Siguió contemplando la belleza de la criatura atrapada ante sus ojos. Sintió que la luz de sus ojos lo iluminaba por dentro, provocando un sentimiento de calidez al que el asesino no estaba acostumbrado.

Alzó la mano y acarició la mejilla de la chica, con suavidad. «Es realmente hermosa». Victoria se estremeció, sorprendida. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus aterrorizados ojos oscuros.

Él le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. Seguía mirándola.

¿Cómo era posible? Y, más importante, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Ella desvió la vista un instante, pero pronto le devolvió de nuevo la mirada. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas. Kirtash las recogió con la punta de los dedos. Entonces ella habló.

—Por favor –parecía realmente asustada —. Por favor, mátame o déjame marchar, pero no me hagas esto — suplicó.

Matarla... ese era su deber. Para eso había sido entrenado. Para eso había sido creado. El futuro de Idhún, el futuro de su raza, dependían de que Kirtash cumpliera con su misión.

Sostuvo suavemente la barbilla de Victoria, haciéndole alzar la cabeza. Se miraron a los ojos.

Debía cumplir con su cometido, debía evitar la profecía. Pero eso significaba acabar con la última... Comprendió que no sería capaz. No podía permitir que algo tan hermoso, tan puro y tan bello, desapareciera. No por su culpa. Era demasiado importante.

Entonces, finalmente, Kirtash habló.

—Pero tú no deberías morir — dijo.

[…]

—No debería sorprenderme — murmuró Kirtash.

Seguía hablando para sí mismo, seguía mirando a Victoria, seguía teniéndola acorralada contra el filo de su espada.

—Podría dejarte marchar —dijo él. ¿Realmente estaba considerando esa opción?

—Entonces, hazlo —susurró ella.

—Si sigues en la Resistencia morirás, tarde o temprano — comprendió que no —. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es abandonar, Victoria.

Deseaba que lo hiciera, más que nada. Porque así no tendría que matarla.

—No voy a hacerlo — murmuró ella, casi sin darse cuenta.

En ese caso, no había otra salida. Tendría que acabar con ella. La pérdida de algo tan hermoso era decepcionante, pero era el único camino. A no ser...

—Aunque puede que haya otra salida —añadió él.

Victoria cerró los ojos, mareada. Kirtash se separó de ella, retirando la espada de su cuello. Extendió su mano y la miró con seriedad.

—Ven conmigo — le dijo, cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo.

—Qué...

—Ven conmigo —repitió él —. A mi lado, serás mi emperatriz. Juntos gobernaremos Idhún.

[…]

Victoria miró a Kirtash con cautela.

—No... no lo entiendo.

Kirtash ladeó la cabeza, dándole tiempo a la chica para que asimilara su oferta.

—Es... absurdo —susurró victoria. Él seguía mirándola sin una palabra. Y había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y no tenía nada más que añadir. Solo esperaba que ella aceptara.

Victoria respiró hondo. Parecía estar manteniendo una importante lucha en su interior.

—Estás jugando conmigo, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió, su ignorancia le resultaba entretenida, y algo enternecedora.

—¿Y de qué me serviría eso?

—Intentas confundirme —murmuró ella.

—Ya estás confundida, Victoria. Pero yo puedo enseñarte muchas cosas...

«No tienes ni idea de cuantas... A mi lado, podrás contemplar los poderosos reinos humanos de Nandelt, las pacíficas llanuras de Celestia, los gélidos páramos de Nanhai, el mágico bosque de Alis Lithban, aniguo hogar de los unicornios... Si vienes conmigo, puedo enseñarte a utilizar todo tu potencial, serás la criatura más poderosa de Idhún. Juntos, Victoria, podemos ser los dueños de ese fantástico e increíble mundo. »

Ella apartó la vista, siendo consciente por vez primera de que él había retirado su espada, ya no la estaba amenazando. Y, sin poder evitarlo, volvió a mirarle.

Kirtash leía con facilidad en los ojos de aquella fascinante criatura la lucha interna que sus sentimientos mantenían.

—Victoria... —dijo él, trató de calmar la tormenta de sentimientos que se agolpaban tras la luz de los ojos de la joven. No lo consiguió.

—¿Por qué? — mustió ella.

¿Por qué? Kirtash también se había hecho esa pregunta. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de protegerla? En realidad, eso era evidente, ella era la última, y no podía permitir que desapareciera. Aquello formaba parte de su naturaleza, lo comprendía. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué, de repente, aquella criatura despertaba en él... sentimientos?

Por fin, lo entendió.

—Porque tú y yo no somos tan diferentes —le dijo —. Y no tardarás en darte cuenta.

Victoria pareció recordar entonces quién era él, o quién creía que era. Su mirada se endureció un tanto.

—No es verdad. No, no es verdad. Somos diferentes.

Pero Kirtash sonrió.

—Somos las dos caras de una misma moneda, Victoria. Somos complementarios. Yo existo porque tú existes, y al revés.

—No...

Era verdad, aquella criatura, paralizada ante él, era la razón de su existencia. Y por ello no podía destruirla. Una chispa de emoción ardió en sus habitualmente gélidos ojos azules. Victoria pareció dudar.

Las emociones empezaban a abrirse camino en su interior. La luz que portaba aquella criatura despertaba en él... calidez. No era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado y le resultaba extraño. Y aún así, era... reconfortante.

«Ven conmigo», había dicho él. Y lo había dicho en serio. Protegería a aquella hermosa criatura, a la pequeña Victoria, con su vida. Y llevarla con él era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Victoria alzó una mano, vacilante.

Sus dedos rozaron los de él. Kirtash sintió como la joven se estremecía, y una cálida sensación lo recorrió de nuevo.

Victoria cerró los ojos, parecía disfrutar del momento. A Kirtash le gustó la sensación de calidez y, cuando Victoria abrió los ojos otra vez, sus miradas se encontraron, como imanes. «Sí» pensó Kirtash, que estrechó su mano y sonrió.


End file.
